Gaseous fuel engines often encounter difficulties during cold start and low temperature conditions. When the engine is cold, the walls of the pre-combustion or combustion chambers are cold and act as a heat sink and impair the combustion characteristics of the engine, leading to poor starting performance.
To overcome the cold start and low temperature conditions, a spark plug is typically provided in every cylinder of the engine to ignite the fuel in these conditions. However, during warmed up or normal start conditions or normal temperature conditions, the engine does not require the use of the spark plugs to ignite the fuel. Therefore, the spark plugs are not utilized during the normal start conditions. As can be appreciated, engines are often started under normal conditions than cold start conditions. However, the spark plugs must still be provided for possible cold start conditions which add to the cost and complexity of the engine. Thus, there remains a need for additional improvements in systems and methods for cold start conditions.